New School
by FilmFr34k
Summary: Rose is out of her comfort zone at McKinley. She isn't the school spirit type, she starts thinking she all alone when she happen to meet the eye of another outsider.
1. Chapter 1

Too many schools, in too many places. That was my first thought of the day as I ran downstairs to eat breakfast. Schools were all the same no matter where you went, the same cliquey girls, the same jock guys the same place cloned thousands of times and spread out across all states. I shoveled the cardboard cereal flakes into my mouth before running upstairs to get dressed. So today I would go to a new school in a new city, and to be honest I couldn't be more nervous. The thought of a day full of countless, nameless faces wishing welcomes in my direction? Could I think of anything more painful? But before that I had to face the trauma of choosing what to wear. After over ten minutes of deciding, I gave up, and went in what I felt comfortable in. I wore my black three quarter length leggings, Sleeping With Sirens band t-shirt, thin camouflage jacket, grey reeboks and a black beanie hat. After all that pointless fussing I barely had fifteen minutes to straighten my hair and put on my minimal makeup. I all but ran towards to the bus stop and got there with seconds to spare as the yellow monstrosity pulled towards the stop. Shit. No time for a cigarette. I sat more or less at the front of the bus, boxed in by a sea of braces, glasses and acne. I plugged in my iPod and shut out the world as the calming voice of Kurt Cobain flowed from my headphones and into my ears massaging my stressed brain. I closed my eyes and imagined that i was in my happy, a place away from varsity jackets and pom poms. I felt the bus come to a stop and I opened my eyes to catch my first sight of McKinley High. I stepped off the bus and into enemy lines. I got several looks from curious onlookers. These were all expected. I ignored them and skilfully dodged an AV geek all fired up to give me the school tour. I preferred to do things my own way. The school building itself was large, I carefully picked out private spots where I could go while ditching class in favour of nicotine. The thing about being an outsider like me is having the natural sixth sense of noticing when someone is watching you. I felt that strange familiar burning instinct and looked up to see who the eyes belonged to.


	2. Chapter 2

The curve of her lips. The straightness of her nose. The way her hair moved as one big sheet. It fascinated me. I didn't know who this girl was but I wanted to. She was beautiful, her dark brown contrasted with her pale skin and green eyes. She stood out, I liked it. She felt my hot stare as she looked up to catch my eyes gazing. I didn't look away, I didn't change my expression, I just kept scanning her. Most girls would of looked away in embarrassment but not this one, she held my stare refusing to back down. I was sat on the banister of the large, overgrown staircase in front of school. The icy cold stone it was made from seeped into my skin. I gave up resistance and stood up heading towards her. I wanted to know her name to know who she was. We were a couple of meters apart when I watched Tiffany drag her away. Tiffany was the biggest airhead in this school. An overgrown Barbie with the overgrown head to match. People at this school worshiped her popularity and good looks. I however saw what she really was: a stupid slut. She whisked the girl away to a gang of cheerleaders all screeching with hysterics. I never thought people could have opposites but after that sight I was certain they did. 


	3. Chapter 3

The giggling and hysterics broke through my bubble. Why was he staring? What had I done? I had been kidnapped by a herd of cheerleaders I caught words and phrases like "O M G are you new?", "Your hat is so cute!". I couldn't focus on them the boy in front of me stole all my focus and concentration. His short brown hair, his dark blue eyes framed with long eyelashes... He exuded an air of confidence. But more than that he was... Dangerous. He was still keeping my eye contact when a fully grown Barbie walked towards me. "Hey! I'm Tiffany and welcome to McKinley" she beamed at me. "Um... Hi... I'm Rose... Er thanks" I tripped over my words. I was out of my comfort zone here. This wasn't my scene and these weren't my type of people. They cooed at my scramble of words. I felt the boy's eyes still on me I watched him through my peripheral vision. Leant against a wall, I realised who this boy was. He ran this place. Tiffany stole my attention once more. "Well if you need anything I'm here to make your time here as super fun as possible! Where's your next class I'll show you it" she beamed once more. I knew where this was going, lower members of the heard were playing with my hair and discussing my clothes. They were grooming me into one of them I decided just to ditch them there and then. Who cared if they hated me? After going to five schools in three years I realised something. Don't waste your time with people you don't like. "Yeah don't worry Tiffany, I'm sure I'll be fine" I would of got away with it just fine if I hadn't let my eyes wander to the figure leant against the wall. Tiffany's mouth formed a small "o" shape. She leaned in close to whisper so only we could hear. "See that guy you're looking at over there? You may think he's hot or something but he's bad news. He's called Filkins, and him and Ronnie spend there time skipping class and getting in trouble. They're scary! I heard that one time he cut off a kids arm with a samurai sword! Stay. Away. From. Them." by the end of her speech I had lost interest. He didn't scare me, even if he had cut off some kids arm! I locked eyes again with Filkins. I turned to face the bimbo, her eyes burning into me I only laughed. "Tiffany, don't tell me what to do". 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know what she did, but it was good. The look on Tiffany's face said it all - pure shock at the disobedience shown to her. You couldn't help but laugh. The bell randy through the yard and the masses slowly sauntered to their first class. My eyes followed the black hat as it darted through the stream of faces. I thought of following her but thought better of it she'd be going to the office or something waiting for a school tour by some spotty freshman. Epiphany. I chased after her towards the school office. Who could be a better tour guide than me?


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't look back as the group parted for me. I still felt the heat from Tiffany's hot glare but it didn't phase me. I didn't look at him either. It was right what Tiffany said, I did find him attractive. Very attractive. He made me feel uneasy, but in a way I liked it. I anticipated the sound of the bell and headed towards the main office. I was careful with my steps so not to make a fool of myself on my first day. I was also aware that the gabble of cheerleaders would still be watching. I slipped into the main entrance and straight into the path of a small, plump man. I recognised him straight away from our previous meetings as the school principle.

"Good morning Rose! Nice to see you on your first day! How are you feeling? Nervous? Excited?"

When you've had as many encounters like this as me, you learn that there's only one acceptable answer.

"Yeah both" I smiled. There's no use getting into the whole story of how I really feel, but they're teachers and there's only ever one right answer with teachers. I side stepped around him and headed toward my final destination. The main office was eerily silent compared to the rest of the hectic school. The air conditioning hummed loudly overhead as I walked towards the desk where a tired looking receptionist worked.

"Fill these out" she yawned as she threw a flutter of coloured paper towards me. It was the usual requirements, I flew through them in a matter of minutes. I handed them back to her in record time and she barely glanced them through before returning to her computer.

"I should probably get you a guide" she mumbled to herself more than anyone else. "Terry! What good timing you have! You couldn't give this girl a quick tour could you" she called to the person behind me. Terry, I thought to myself. What kind of a geek had the set me up with this time. I rolled my eyes as I turned on my heels to face my guide. Instead of the thick glasses I anticipated I came eye to eye with those deep, dark eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I saw her lips tremble and stutter on what to say. I took away the awkwardness and spoke first.

"Sure" I called to the receptionist behind her. I leaned close as I said it breathing in her scent of vanilla and apples. "C'mon" I smirked as I gestured my head towards the door. She followed me silently into the now silent hallway. We walked for a few more feet in this awkward fiend until I broke it again.

"So what do you wanna do?" I drawled the word out lazily in a confident tone. She finally looked up at me, and let her body relax as if she'd been holding her breath for an hour. She looked up and down the hallway chewing her lip, then after an eternity replied.

"Right now, all I want is a cigarette"

"I think I could do with one too"

I leant against the wall around the side of the school building. The tension diffused by the up of nicotine in our bloodstreams. I looked at the beautiful girl in front of me as she blew a stream of smoke from her coral pink lips. I waited till I had finished my cigarette to talk again.

"So you're new?" stupid question! Of course she was new you dumbass! What did you think she just fell out of the sky!? Now it was her time to smirk, the confident smile flashed along her lips before she replied.

"Yep" she started "Brand new school". She rolled her eyes and went back to her fortress of silence and continued taking drags of her cigarette.

"You don't talk much"

"My parents taught me not to talk to strangers"

"You could at least find out my name"

"I know you're name, Filkins"

"Then I'm obviously not a stranger" I had her stumped there. I looked up and we shared a wicked smile. After a moment of her pondering my statement her eyes flicked back to mine.

"Doesn't count, everyone knows who you are" now it was my time to roll my eyes.

"I have a bit of a reputation, what have you heard?" if I said I wasn't worried I'd be lying. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea about me before she even met me. She dropped her cigarette butt to the ground and looked up at me through her eyes lashes almost bashfully.

"Not much... Just that how you cause trouble and that I should steer clear from you... Oh and you cut off some kids arm" she bit back a laugh at the last part. Tiffany had really given me a good slashing. I made a note to cause her a bit

of hell later on... I processed the girls words and pasted my words into an acceptable response. I laughed at my thought.

"Well, if you're supposed to stay away from me why are you here, talking to me?"

she giggled under her breath.

"I guess I've never been any good at doing what I'm told" her voice was cool and soft and I swear I nearly fainted at her flirtatious tone. The bell rang again through the school and the girl picked up her bag to walk away. I grabbed her arm as she turned away and spun her round to face me.

"Meet me? At lunch same place?" she nodded slowly in response biting her lip playfully. She gently pulled away again walking toward the main building entrance, I watched her go happily. Halfway there she turned back to call over to me.

"By the way! My name is Rose!"


	7. Chapter 7

I was slightly flustered as I walked back into the main building. It was a shock in comparison to the peaceful corner of the school I'd just left. I dodged students as if on a mine field until eventually reaching my English class.

The door was heavy under my fingertips as I pushed inside. I got the usual stares as I walked towards the teacher's desk handing her my crinkled slip from the office.

"Nice to meet you Rose I'm Miss Zachey. You can do a little introduction about yourself in front of the class then we'll find you a seat how does that sound?" Miss Zachey was blonde and young. She had a bright smile that really put you at ease but I still had to speak my mind.

"Honestly Miss Zachey" she looked up at me again "That sounds awful…"

Her face creased a little but then she just chuckled to herself.

"Go find yourself a seat at the back then" She smiled at me once more, with teeth as unison as an army barrack. She was obviously a better judge of character than I'd thought. I spotted a desk in the back right corner. The perfect place for a girl like me to sit with earphones in and the volume on full blast.

I stepped lightly to go unnoticed and slipped into the seat throwing my bag under it. I heard someone sit to my left as the wood creaked at the weight change. I could feel eyes on me but I didn't care, I was used to it.

"PPPST" I heard someone utter from beside me. I ignored it.

"PPPPPST" I heard again.

"PPPST! I know you can hear me" It was a male voice. I turned my head to see a red varsity jacket shining out. The boy had blonde hair styled into messy peaks. His eyes were practically black and his other features were long and narrow. I guess he was attractive, but he wasn't my type to say the least.

"What you ignoring me?" He spoke again. He smiled at me as his mouth gently moved uo and down chewing gum in a way he thought was seductive.

"No…" I drawled.

"What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"If we're going to have a conversation I should probably know your name"

"Who said we were having a conversation?"

"Well are you talking to yourself?" he winked at me. I scoffed slightly. "The name's Brad" he whispered over to me.

"Typical…" I breathed. "Rose" I responded.

"Like the flower?" queried Brad.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes" I hissed. This boy was dumb and irritating. He had charisma on his side though. I guess some girls would be interested but yet again I'd been stuck with another tail that I didn't want or need.

"Wanna sit with us at lunch?" He questioned me again.

"I have prior engagement"

"It's first period"

"I still have plans"

"With who?-"

A knock at the door cut him short.


End file.
